IM in Love
by LovelessHeartSong
Summary: For 3 years Sasuke has been in contact with Nano. only knowing who he was by the Username, no details, no name. when they finally meet is it going to be good? or will it all go down hill? only SasuXNaru first, GaaxNeji in later chapters, AU fic,FLUF/LEMON
1. The day that Silenced the School

_**WARNING, this is a Yaoi/Shounen AI Fic, if you dont like it, DONT READ IT. 3 S.D. :3 Also, sorry its a little short, my first fic in... say 3 years? :P**_

"_**I-M in love"**_

"Aishiteru, Sasuke". I looked back over my shoulder to see a strawberry haired girl, named Sakura, wave her fingers at me, "shit" I mumbled under my breath as I grimaced slightly... 'Aishiteru' means 'I Love You.' and that was all she had wrote on the small piece of paper, besides my name, that she had sent up the row of desks to mine. There was just one problem with that... I didn't love her that way, no I didn't even like her... she just couldn't get it through her 'thick' head that she wasn't the one for me, oh...no, definitely not her. She was... how can I put it. Annoying. Simple and to the point. She annoyed the shit out of me, always hanging all over me in the court yard, making everyone think that her and I were together. I had to do something, I had to put an end to it. And I would. This after noon, in front of the entire school at the pep-rally. It was as I was devising the way how, that my cellphone buzzed softly in my pocket, I pulled it out only to see a message from the one I had been waiting to hear from all morning.

**NanoFoxBoi: **_hey, you at school?_

**RavensDeath: **_Yea I'm there, where else would I be?_

**NanoFoxBoi: **_I don't know? In bed? You were _**_There_**_ yesterday..._

**RavensDeath: **_LOL. _**_Right_**_, my brother would kill me if I tried to sleep in again this year._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_(=o . o=) would serve you right for skipping so much school._

**RavensDeath: **_Bah. So whats up with You, You at school too?_

**NanoFoxBoi: **_.-. yea. I hate it. I always get picked on, as you know... Specially by the other sophomores... __They all call me names and stuff... I feel like dropping out most days._

**RavensDeath: **_WELL DONT. U can't let them get to you like that Foxi..._

**NanoFoxBoi:**_ yea.. you're rite Rave._

**RavensDeath: **_of-course I am, DOBE!_

**NanoFoxBoi: **_Whew. 5 minutes till the bell, I gtg I gotta pack up my books __and stuff, ill text u once I get outside after the bell, Teme._

**RavensDeath: **_kk, same here. ttys._

After the last message I sent, I put my phone back in my pocket and gathered up my books and materials just as the bell rang. I got up and made a run for the door, I wanted to get well out of there before Sakura got ahold of me. I Just had to get through lunch before I could put it to her face that I didn't like her, Nor did I want anything to do with her. As I walked briskly down the hall way, eager to get to the Cafateria, I ran into someone, a blonde haired boy actually, I think his name was Nareko...or...err Narato...err... I don't know, I didn't really associate with the other sophomores. Our bodies collided with a hard thud before falling along with a clatter of falling books and a cellphone falling to the floor, my stuff was in my bag so none of it scattered, with a grumble I got up and glared at the boy, it was his fault for not watching where he was going, though now amused as I stood and watched the boy scramble for his Cellphone first and then gathering his books up. I stood there, just watching, not offering to help, though I did kick one of the boy's books closer to him, which he shoved in his bag quickly and got up. before I knew what had happened he had muttered a quiet "Sorry" and then he was gone. I shrugged it off and shook my head before walking along to the cafeteria.

Just as I reached the Cafeteria my Cellphone beeped a short tune, I pulled it out and sat down at the table nearest me.

**NanoFoxBoi: **_hey, sorry I'm a little late in texting, I thought my phone was broken for a few minutes there._

**RavensDeath:**_ Why...? what happened?_

**NanoFoxBoi:**_ oh.. nothing, I just dropped it on my way out of class, that's all._

**RavensDeath: **_Okay... if you say so._

**NanoFoxBoi:**_Don't worry Raven, so whats up with you anything fun?_

**RavensDeath: **_not really, gonna lay down the line to some chick that keeps going after me, I don't like her, so I'm gonna make it apparent at the pep-rally._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_don't be too hard on her. _

**RavensDeath:**_ since when did you side with others who want me?_

**NanoFoxBoi:**_ *silent*_

**RavensDeath: **_oh come on now. I know you want me, you may not know who I am and I may not know who you are but you want me, I bet every time you talk to me you probably blush deeper than a beet. *teasing*_

**NanoFoxBoi: **_NUH UH! okay... maybe bubblegum pink... *mutters*_

**RavensDeath: **_LMAO. Okay, whatever you say. *grumble* ill be back... the PINK menace is on her way over._

**NanoFoxBoi:**_ ...okay..._

Once I put my phone down I looked at the incessant pink nightmare that plagued my life, she was standing near the table by the time I stood up picking my phone up and sliding it into my pocket. "What do you want Sakura?" I asked with a bite to my tone of voice. "Oh Sasu~ Why do you have to be so Mean~." she said as she walked up closer to me, grabbing hold of my arm and smiling up at me with the most sickening smile I'd ever seen. With a jolt I shrugged her off and made my way in the direction exactly opposite of her, ignoring her cries of hurt feelings. She was SO annoying...

As I walked towards the football field where the Pep-Rally was being held, I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Nano it read;

**RavensDeath:** _what school do you go to?_

**NanoFoxBoi:** _Konoha High... (=o-o=) Why...?*cant believe we never talked about this*_

**RavensDeath:**_ ah so you DO go to the same school as me. You'll probably figure out who I am at the pep-rally. I just hope you wont be detoured from showing yourself to me..._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_*meeps under his breath* ummm I...umm... I wont be __detoured..._

**RavensDeath: **_You better not be, id be sad if you were..._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_I wont be...Believe It! ^_^_

**RavensDeath: **_Good. Dobe._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_*Rolls eyes* Teme._

**RavensDeath: **_*Smirk* ill talk to you soon. Im gotta go, I have to get to the pep-rally early._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_ ah... okay... ill … hopefully... see you later._

**RavensDeath: **_Oh, you will. *grins*_

With that, I put my phone away and headed up to the stage where the Pep-rally gathered, after a moment of sweet talking some of the attendants I got myself in with the speakers. There was no way this was going wrong. I would have Sakura in tears and I would have Nano in my arms where he belonged. I thought for a few minutes about what I would say, but before that, I asked the first speaker to do me a favor, he agreed though confused. It was only a few minutes later that the bell rung, announcing the start of the pep-rally, I watched from behind the curtains as the group of students gathered up at the stage, I picked out of the crowd, Sakura the Pink Menace and her gang of girls. This was going to be good. I just knew it. I waited checking my phone periodically for the time it was 5 after one by the time the first speaker went up.

The speaker began talking about how our school would be victorious over their rivals this year. Then at the end of his speech he spoke the words I had been waiting for. " NOW, as a favor to the Assistant Headmaster's god son, I will choose one person from the crowd by their school IM User-name." he acted like he was pulling a piece of paper from a hat that had been passed towards him, but in his hand there had been a slip of paper already. "Will NANOFOXBOI please come up to the stage." he said with excitement, there was a buzz through the crowd, some of the students recognized the user-name and booed at it I looked around frantically, I didn't see anyone moving to the stage, I began to panic, what if he wasn't here? It was just after my frantic thoughts that I looked over, seeing a brown haired boy shove a smaller blonde one, the same blonde one that ran into me earlier, towards the stage that he began to walk up slowly and nervously. Once he was on the stage the speaker turned towards him "this is Your User-Name, isn't it?" the blonde nodded once. "And your Real Name?" the boy shuddered a little bit but looked at the crowd " My Name is Naruto Uzumaki" as he said his name there was a round of boos and some applause. Naruto shrunk back a little as he whispered something to the first speaker, the first speaker shrugged a bit and told him to wait there and then spoke to the crowd "NOW for the next Speaker" he said before he walked back and motioned for me to go out, which I did, without hesitation.

As I walked onto the stage there was a hushed whisper running through the crowd, I heard Sakura Squeal along with her goons, I rolled my eyes, I was more interested in Naruto's reaction as he watched me walk out, a deep blush fell across his cheeks as I looked into his eyes, my hand reaching for the microphone. With one more glance at Naruto I Smiled for real then looked at the Crowd. "There are SOME of you, who just don't understand the word NO, or the meaning of UNREQUETTED." I spoke into the mic, staring at Sakura "while it may not have come to your Attention, I AM GAY. I do NOT Like You Sakura Haruno. I NEVER HAVE, AND I NEVER WILL." I said as I pointed at her, she seemed to shrink back, tears clearly beginning in her eyes, with a Smirk I turned my attention to Naruto, who seemed to be in shock as he stared at me " NOW, as for you." I said as I took his arm and pulled him close, pressing my lips roughly against his, he hesitated a moment before kissing back slowly, his body seeming to melt into mine, I murred, the microphone picked up the sounds of our kiss, it was what id intended all along, it took me a minute before I was able to relinquish the boy's lips, once I did I looked at the crowd "If I EVER hear that ANYONE is picking on this boy, or hurting him in any way, I WILL make sure you leave this school dishonorably. No ifs ands or buts about it." I said with venom in my voice as Naruto leaned into me. The crowd buzzed a little more before silence filled the area. With that, no objections were heard as I lead Naruto away from the crowd, towards the abandoned school buildings.

We walked inside hand in hand, I smiled as I looked back at him "glad to see you didn't run from me." I said a little smugly as I sat down at the edge of the lockers, he sat down next to me, still holding my hand. "It's not like you gave me much of a choice" he said quietly as he eyed me slowly "Nah, well I'm still glad" I said as I let my free hand glide over his cheek softly "I've imagined this day since you first messaged me., do you remember back then? It was 3 years ago, back in junior high..." Naruto just smiled, his blue eyes not once leaving my black ones " I remember. How could I forget, Raven..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**A/N: I may do some flash backs, I had once a long time ago had a story started that would have begun like this, so I may try to re-write parts of it, but depending on the response I get I may not. I hope you guys like it :D (flamers will be reported!)**


	2. How it all began

_**AGAIN, this is a Yaoi/Shounen Ai Fic. Don't Like, Don't Read. :D**_

_**I-M in Love (chapter 2)**_

_**(FLUFF/LEMON this Chapter)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*FLASHBACK<strong>__*****__**( NARUTO's POV)**_

_It was way back in Junior High, I remember clearly, how could I forget? I had been sitting in the library all afternoon because people had been picking on me all day, calling me a demon... and other names id rather not think of. It was then, while I was looking around the computers, thinking I might go look up some nameless Manga to read, that I spotted a Cellphone sitting on one of the towers, I walked over and picked it up, carefully of course, knowing the kids in our school the thing coulda' been wired to blow when moved. But it didn't, so I flipped the screen and looked at it, I didn't see anyone around so I went through and pulled up the first contact who was named 'Ita' which must have been short for something but what, I didn't know. I pulled out my Cell and sent a text to 'Ita' telling him he had found a Cellphone with him as the first contact in it, it wasn't long before I got a text back from him asking where I had found it at, I told him in the library at Konoha Jr. High, and that I would be leaving it with the librarian. He had responded with an OK and that he would be retrieving the phone on his lunch break and thanked me for telling him about it. I left it at that, I didn't respond anymore. There was no reason to say more, I took the phone to the Librarian who gave me a scowl, I shrank back a bit after giving her the phone, she took it and put a note on the top after I told her someone was coming to pick it up later._

_It wasn't until later that day that I got an anonymous Text from someone..._

_:anon: : thanks for turning in my phone, god knows my god-father woulda' killed me if I had lost it._

**:**_**me**_**:**_ :its no problem, im happy to have helped._

_:anon: : well thanks again, err... since my brother tells me not to give out my real name, I suppose you can call me Raven, short for RavensDeath, My Messenger User-name._

_**:me: : **Iru-sensei told me the same thing, so I guess you should call me Nano short for NanoFoxBoi same, a User-name._

_I set his user-name as his contact info in my phone, and to my knowledge he did the same._

**RavensDeath: **_Ok then Nano. Its nice to meet you, I guess._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_Thanks. Nice to meet you too, so go to Konoha Jr.?_

**RavensDeath: **_Yea. I do. And obviously you do to. _

**NanoFoxBoi: **_ Mhm. The best Jr High school in the country. Though most people think I'm just an idiot..._

**RavensDeath: **_So... Age and Gender?_

**NanoFoxBoi: **_I'm a boy, last time I checked *looks in pants* yup, still there. LOL and im 12, .. . you?_

**RavensDeath: **_Male, age 12. - interesting._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_What?_

**RavensDeath:**_were the same age, and yet we haven't met... I don't understand that one._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_well. I may be annoying...but I try to stay out of the eye of others... so they Don't pick on me..._

**RavensDeath:**_... that's sad, to be picked on I mean... I don't get picked on, I'm almost the opposite actually._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_I_'_d rather be ignored, than watched 24/7..._

**RavensDeath:**_... okay then, I will respect that. If you don't want me to, I won't try to figure out who you are. Not for a while anyway._

**NanoFoxBoi: **_Thanks Raven. I gotta go. My dad is coming to get me from school._

**RavensDeath:**_ k. bye Nano._

_After that, I turned off my phone and put it back on the lanyard I wore around my neck for it. Picking up my books and school bag before I walked towards the front of the school and climbed into the car with my adopted dad, Iruka Umino, Who also teaches at the high-school. As I sat down I saw a tall man with long black hair walking towards the school entrance, with a tilted head a shrugged a bit before looking to Iruka who had started speaking "how was your day Naruto-chan?" he asked me after I got buckled up. "Good. I think I made a new friend, but I cant be sure yet..." I said with a grin "Well that's good Naruto-chan." Iruka said with a smile, I just nodded softly before closing my eyes, nodding off a little bit on the ride._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

><p>I lay there in Raven's... no... Sasuke's arms... my head nestled just under his as my eyes were closed, the sound of Sasuke's breathing was like a gentle lullaby to me, the sound of his heart like a distant drum, I loved him... I've only known who he was for an hour, maybe, but after the years of texting back and forth... I'm sure to say I was in love. I just wondered if he might feel the same, opening my eyes I looked up at him, he had his black eyes down on me, I blushed deeply and smiled up at him, he smiled back without hesitation. I couldn't help myself, I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, he murred a moment before returning the kiss , his fingers sliding through my spiked blonde hair easily as he maneuvered it so his free hand was around the small of my back and my legs were around his waist. After a moment I broke the kiss and let my lips trail down to his neck, suckling and licking gently, he seemed to purr, his hands now both on my back clenching softly at my shirt,<p>

I could feel the sweat dripping down my back and face as his body pressed closer to mine, I could feel his hard-on under me, my own hard-on pressed against his stomach. He panted a little bit as he un-zipped my pants slowly, my hands trailed down to his, holding them tightly for a moment but letting him continue to take my pants off, he slid my pants to my knees before sliding me off of his lap so he could take them the rest of the way off of me, my shirt was hiked up a bit over my stomach, revealing a swirling tattoo, one that my father doesn't know about. Sasuke's eyes danced over the revealed tattoo as I took my shirt off the rest of the way, he followed suit before letting his eyes trail down to my hardness, causing me to blush deeply. He smirked seeing my blush, grabbing his backpack and pulling out a bottle of un-scented lotion and handed it to me as he stood up and took his own pants off, I Couldn't help but stare at him, he had a tattoo on his shoulder and his abs were rock hard, I blushed deeper than before as my eyes trailed down to his hard-on, I bit my lip softly as he knelt down between my legs and pressed his lips against mine, our dicks pressed together hard as he moved his hips upward, I moaned, the friction of our cocks rubbing together was more than extacy id been waiting for this for a LONG time. He had let out a groan as well, though he didn't speak, words were not necessary.

I grasped the lotion bottle and looked up at Sasuke's face, his eyes were wanting and lust-filled as he grabbed for the bottle and squirted a small amount into his hand, after a second of rubbing it around in his palms to warm it up he rubbed it over his hardness, he looked down at me as I maneuvered myself so that my rear-end was in the air for him, I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too, I wanted it so badly. I meeped softly as I felt his tip press lightly against my willing hole, I shivered softly before relaxing more, " Please s...Sasuke... F...fuck me.. " I begged sultrily as I felt him rub his dick-head along my hole, he willingly obliged and pushed his hardness into me, I cried out lightly, but didn't make a motion to stop him so he continued in, pushing all the way until he was balls deep, he groaned loudly, I moaned in unison as his dick was resting up against my prostate, he pulled out slowly before pushing in again, moaning and continuing to ravage my body, I panted with each thrust, having wanted this for so long, I was almost at climax, with a few more thrusts and a loud groan both Sasuke and myself climaxed, he collapsed against my back as I shook slightly, my cum having splattered on the floor below us, after getting some of his strength back he pulled out slowly so not to hurt me.

I was still hard and only getting harder as he pushed me against the wall and leaned down, starting to lick and suck on my dick, fondling my balls as he lay on the floor, my tip in his mouth, taking it down to the balls and back , I moaned and gripped his hair, I wanted more, he pushed himself down to deep-throating my cock, I gasped loudly as he swallowed, I came directly into his throat, moaning out my orgasm before I collapsed against the wall, he pulled off, licking his lips and looking up at me with blush on his own cheeks matching mine, he lifted up and kissed me deeply, his body pressing softly against mine, I moaned into the kiss and kissed back with all the force I could. Though a moment later we heard a knock on the door and jumped, looking over we could see the eyes of Iruka looking in, he made a motion as to tell us to hurry up and get dressed, which we did without hesitation, once we got up we walked over and opened the door, looking out at Iruka-sensei for a moment"... h...how long were you there Iruka-Sensei?" I stammered out, devastated that we had gotten caught. " I just caught the tail end of it Naruto, now hurry up and go get your things... " he said giving a glare to Sasuke as he saw how I walked with a limp as I walked back into the classroom and picked up my book-bag, And Sasuke's as well. Once I walked back out I looked up at Iruka-Sensei " please can he come home with us " I begged with a pouty lip, Iruka rolled his eyes and nodded, Sasuke grabbed both his and my bag from me and walked with us to Iruka's car, Iruka still didn't look to happy, but he didn't say anything as we both got in the back and I laid over across the seat and put my head on Sasuke's lap " you guys are hungry I'm sure? " Iruka asked and I sat up again "YES! " I cried out with a Uzumaki smile, Iruka rolled his eyes but smiled and started the car just as I laid my head back down on Sasuke's lap and started to fall asleep, content and happy as he pet me lightly on the head.

(DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW IT SUCKED DX...)


End file.
